


【佐鸣】像风一样

by CreamBubble



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamBubble/pseuds/CreamBubble
Summary: 湿漉漉的小男孩贴贴
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣
Kudos: 6





	【佐鸣】像风一样

“佐助！”

佐助推着单车，慢条斯理沿着墙靠下，就听得身后的人风风火火地喊他名字。

鸣人那辆自行车也不知道骑了多少年了，穷学生也没钱换新的，既然还能代步，就凑合着用，只是每每上路的时候都免不了丁零当啷一阵响。就像现在，鸣人满头大汗地踩着踏板，冲过来的时候，链条和车轮吱吱呀呀，掀起地上那些尘土，带过一阵风。

“你怎么骑得那么快啊！”

鸣人从车上跳下来，气喘吁吁，整个人仿佛冒着一层白色的蒸汽。今日天气和煦，阳光温暖，却并不刺眼，而他的头发却全汗湿了。原本有些毛刺刺地竖起来的金发，现在看上去似乎松软了许多，垮垮地塌下来一些，几绺碎的黏在额角边。

看来刚才是真的骑得很卖力。

“嗯？”

佐助侧过身，歪头看他：

“不是有人说，要追我吗？”

“是哇！”鸣人用袖子抹一把汗，脸颊因为运动之后红扑扑的，胸口还明显地起伏着。

“我觉得我已经骑得很快了，为什么还是追不上佐助啊！”他这样大声说着，兀自把自己那辆旧车停放在佐助的边上。这么望过去，还让人觉得有点好笑，佐助那辆山地车是不久前添置的他的生日礼物，车身锃亮，衬得他那辆车铃都锈了的老破单车，实在有些寒酸。

不过鸣人对此毫不在意，他向来都是不在意这些事情的，当他骑车追着佐助穿了几个街区的时候，也没在乎过身后女孩子们的嬉笑。他骑过小樱身边的时候，粉色头发的女孩子握着双肩包的背带，把手举到嘴边喊：

“你这家伙，是不是又去追佐助了啊！”

声音跟着风送到他的耳朵里，鸣人扬扬手，“哦！”了一声。他骑得实在太快了，逆着风，风声大到他都没怎么听清身后那群女生望着他远去背影时发出的暧昧笑声。

鸣人就那么把车一放，站在佐助边上，佐助挪一步，他跟一步，丝毫没有要走的意思。

要知道这可是佐助家楼下，怎么着，他还想让他请上去坐坐，再吃顿饭？

佐助走几步，又站定了，鸣人毫不掩饰，大喇喇戳在边上，惹得佐助不得不又细细盯了他两眼。

吊车尾还真是个粘人精，他想。有鸣人在的地方总是让他觉得有些吵，无论是那辆老爷单车零件叮当作响的声儿，还是鸣人大声咧咧着说话的声儿，都让人不得清净，有时候音量大了，还震得他耳膜疼，忍不住皱眉——但却从没真的感觉过厌恶。

“干什么？”

“你不请我上去坐坐啊？我追你追了这么久耶！”

对于鸣人的厚脸皮他已经习以为常，眼神挪过去，正想说点什么，却突然瞅见了对方嘴角边粘着的一撮海苔。大约是放学之后肚子饿了，在学校门口的章鱼烧摊垫了垫肚子。路过那家店的时候，章鱼烧的香味总是飘出来，惹得鸣人咽口水，眼睛直瞪瞪的。有几次鸣人还想拉着佐助去，他才不干，晚饭之前吃那么多，不消化。

吃完东西都不抹抹嘴的吗？吊车尾这也太不拘小节了。

佐助眯起眼睛眺眼看他，视线又停在那一小块海苔上。鸣人对此浑然不觉，眨巴着眼，还巴巴等着佐助请他上楼坐呢。

愚蠢。

佐助伸出手，点了点自己的嘴角，对鸣人示意。

他的手生得十分好看，白皙却没有阴柔感，手指纤长，指节也分明。鸣人看看他，又看看他的手，似乎还是不明所以，满眼写着一个问号。

“……嗯？怎么了？”

愚蠢至极！

佐助剑眉轻挑，看似有些不耐烦地将手指在嘴角又戳了戳：

“这里。”

……怎么还是不明白？佐助看着鸣人那样子，心里也是服了。明摆着告诉他脸上粘了东西，人却依旧没反应，好像非得他说点什么才罢休，看来真是不能太高估吊车尾的理解能力。

佐助都打算伸手帮他拈掉那一小片海苔了，把手放下来，正想动作的时候，吊车尾却突然往前站了一步，身体前倾，向他的方向靠了过来。

“……”

吻上了。

浅浅的，带着体温，还有鼻尖呼出的温热气息，覆在他的嘴角。

“呜啊……”

鸣人难耐地从喉咙里发出一声呜咽。下身的刺激让他不自觉地勾起背来，就像一只被撸得舒服直哼哼的猫咪。他坐在佐助的床上，内裤褪到膝盖，发红的阴茎被坐在一侧的佐助握在手里。他两只手撑在身后，任凭佐助用那双手握着他的性器上下撸动。

就在十分钟之前，他看着佐助忽然的动作，想了想便吻上去。虽然他不怎么看那些偶像剧，不过也曾经在妈妈黏在电视机前的时候瞟到过几眼。不都是这么演的吗？指着脸问恋人要亲亲？他亲上去倒是大大方方，谁知佐助盯着他，眼中似乎有那么一丝惊讶，竟有几秒的愣神，尔后便突然抓住他的手腕，几乎是硬拽着他拖上了楼。

佐助抓他手腕的力气不小，掐得他有些疼。转了钥匙进门，佐助家里灯灭着，似乎父母和鼬都不在，他正想问人都去哪了，佐助却没给他这机会，直接推开卧室的门，把他拉进去，直接按在床上，伸手便去解他的裤子。

他就在发愣之中被佐助从内裤中掏出了性器。

方才眼里闪过的那一刹那惊愕，现在已经看不见了，在佐助的眼中又换上了另一种情绪。对于鸣人作出的反应，他似乎看得很是享受，吊车尾的手指紧扣着，弄得他的床单皱皱巴巴。他手握着那根带有热度的茎体，搓揉着，时不时地用指甲轻轻搔抠过马眼，就能感到鸣人的身体一震，听见他因为舒服而发出的喘息声。

鸣人浑身都带着湿漉漉的热汗，有股潮潮的气味，但并不难闻，相反，他还挺喜欢嗅这种气味。没有什么多余的味道，就是汗水单纯的潮热味。佐助把头凑过去，埋在鸣人的肩颈处，在脖子上略微施力，吸吮出一个红印，又用舌尖掠过他的耳垂。

“呜……佐助。”

不知道是否是错觉，佐助觉得那双平日里就澄澈的蓝瞳此时更像是蒙上了一层水汽。他毫不怀疑，只要自己再多加抚慰，鸣人就能舒服得流出眼泪来。

他轻哼了一声，想起吊车尾总是跟在自己屁股后头，说着那些要追上他之类的话。每每听的时候，都不由得想发出一声嗤笑。

追我？你知道追我，是什么意思吗？

他不觉得以吊车尾那般迟钝的神经，能够品出这个字的另一层含义。当真是旁观者清，每次鸣人跟在身后叨叨的时候，周围的女生总要笑，间或地还听见几声“基佬”之类的议论。对于鸣人这种有点天然的白痴行为，佐助心中有几分嫌弃，但无论旁人怎么窃笑，他都懒得去阻止——被吊车尾粘着的感觉，其实并不算太赖。

鸣人硬得不行，闭着眼睛只能哼哼，前端已经流出了些许透明的前液。佐助把人的裤子拉到膝盖，就那么挂着，身上的衬衫也没剩两个扣子是扣好的，他自己倒是衣冠楚楚。他收了手，按着鸣人的肩让他倒下去，又叫他翻了个身，跪卧在床上。

原以为吊车尾不过是个愚钝无知的白痴，谁曾想却能做出比他想象更胆大百倍的事情。佐助难以形容现在的心情究竟是属于喜悦还是不满，那实在非常复杂。鸣人究竟是会错意还是故意为之，他无法知晓，只是无论何种，他都有一股自己被蒙骗了的感觉，鸣人看上去那么天真无邪，却敢对他用这种无聊的小心机，想必是相处久了，骨头痒了，打算蹬鼻子上脸了。

还敢就这么吻他，做了，便要承担后果，他该知道的吧？

佐助这样想着，面无表情地拍了拍鸣人的臀，将臀瓣掰开一些，能看见那道粉色的股缝中间长着的穴口。爱抚过后，鸣人的性欲被挑起来，此刻早已分泌出了不少肠液。菊穴口湿漉漉的，泛着水光，随着每一次的呼吸而一张一合。

“为什么这么浪。”

他皱着眉揉他的屁股瓣，还不忘嘲他两句。才被撸了几下就这么兴奋，真是天生就这么色情。鸣人哪受得了被这么嘲，脸霎时间更烫了些，还嘟哝着辩解。

“……我哪有！……呜……哈……”

佐助已经伸出一指，向未曾被开拓过的菊穴内探进去。鸣人的体内湿濡且热，甫一进入便能感受到肛道紧缩着，像是在啃噬他的手指。他非常有耐心地一寸一寸缓慢向内探去，不时用指尖戳一下内壁。菊穴的内壁柔软娇嫩，稍一刺激便让鸣人难耐出声。佐助在他体内揉按着，他觉得既舒服又痒，后穴不受控制地分泌出肠液，让佐助手指在自己身体里进出更为自如。想要被填满的欲望让他不自觉地抬高屁股，试图自己去吞吃那根手指。

湿滑，且柔软。佐助不紧不慢地对他的后穴加以爱抚，这实在是非常高明的技巧。他的另一只手并未闲着，撩起鸣人的一摆，露出光滑紧致的腰身。他用手掌在蜜色的肌肤上来回摩挲揉按，每一下都极能激起性欲，鸣人根本无法消受这样的抚摸，身体本能地因为佐助的爱抚而来回扭动。

他只觉得阴茎滚烫，前端酸胀，后穴的刺激令他不住地呻吟，却在带来些许快意的时候，又深觉远远不够满足。鸣人几乎都想要哼哼着发出哀求，希望佐助更多更深地填满自己，谁知那根手指突然开始加速地在自己后穴里搅弄抽插，按摩着自己脆弱的前列腺。手指沾着粘液，与甬道内壁摩擦时发出湿滑的水声，令他更为兴奋，只能张着嘴任佐助摆弄。

“……不……唔！”

他只觉得快感以愈发高的频率在身体里爆炸，眼前简直一片眩光。鸣人整个人都紧绷起来，心跳愈发快，跟着他的呼吸一步步愈发急促，令他仿佛缺氧一般不自禁地倒抽着气。密密麻麻的快感在身体深处累积叠加，直至到达顶点的时候瞬间崩发。

那种爆发感让他几乎要翻着白眼昏过去，待意识回复些许的时候便尴尬地发现自己已经射在了佐助的床单上。白乎乎而又粘稠，沾在床单上一大片，还有湿漉漉的水痕。

“……”

鸣人看着眼前那摊水渍，既羞耻又担忧。佐助最爱干净，说是洁癖也不为过，这么射在他的床单上，怕不是要给自己好看。吸吸鼻子，他自己都有点受不了那种精液的腥味儿。只是刚射精过，他整个人都还有些无力，几乎是瘫在床上，下身的阴茎裸在外边，软软地垂着。

“我……”

他刚想说点什么，佐助却不以为意，直接把他架了起来，将他的头按到裆前。

“给我口。”

哇靠，他到底怎么能这样赤裸裸又面不改色说出这些令人脸红心跳的话的！鸣人连耳根都滚烫起来，一时间话都卡在喉咙里，只能看着佐助解开自己的裤子拉链。甫一松开，那根暗红色的巨物就弹出来，直接拍在鸣人脸颊上。

他捏着鸣人的两颊，酸胀感使鸣人不由得张开唇。瞬间，口腔中便被佐助的阴茎给填了个满当。佐助下体黑色的毛发卷曲，不时搔过他的脸颊，令鸣人感觉有些痒。他能嗅得到佐助的气味，不算好闻，但也不坏。虽然动作有些笨拙，但他确确实实想要取悦佐助，于是便尽量深地将性器往里吞含。

鸣人捏着性器的根部，用舌舔舐和爱抚那根巨物，做出吸吮的动作。即便没有经验，同为男生，如何才能爽，他到底是明白的。又不是没有在黑暗的房间里抚慰过自己，几个来回之后他便也找到了佐助的敏感点，非常殷勤地用舌爱抚着那几处。只是鸣人无论如何没想到，这么快他就上了佐助的床，此刻正在帮自己觊觎已久的人口交。

鸣人能感觉到佐助硕大的龟头抵在自己的喉咙口，那可不是什么令人舒服的体验。但佐助似乎十分惬意，甚至用手揪住他的头发，按着他的后脑，试图将那东西插入得更深一些。被异物侵犯的感觉让他有些想要呕吐，但终究是忍住了，抓着佐助的衣服下摆，非常努力地做了吞咽的动作。

“……”

第一次被口交，深喉实在太刺激了。这一下刺激得佐助竟忍不住射了出来，量也极大。那些浓稠的精液一股脑儿射在了鸣人的口腔里，他甚至都能感觉到那些液体打在自己的食道壁上。佐助退出来的时候他被那些堵在喉咙口的精液呛得咳个不停。汗水、精液、眼泪、鼻涕，湿漉漉地糊了满脸，

“……”

看着鸣人咳个不停的样子，佐助心里还是有些抱歉。可满脸湿乎乎脸颊通红的模样，又极大地激起他的侵犯欲。他随手掀了床单一角，把他脸上那些乱七八糟黏糊糊的东西揩了个大概，又拍着他的背，直到鸣人止住了咳嗽。

那些精液大部分都被鸣人咽了下去，无论他愿不愿意，射在那么深的地方，想再吐出来也很难。他刚好受一些就想痛骂宇智波佐助这个混蛋，招呼也不打一声就射在他嘴里，然而佐助却将唇凑上来，给了他一个湿润的吻。

都不需要做什么努力，他轻而易举地撬开了鸣人的唇。两条湿湿的舌交缠着，佐助还能明显感觉到留在鸣人口中自己的气味。他把舌伸出来，和鸣人的舌一起裸露在空气中，互相舔舐着。鸣人闭着眼睛，涎水顺着张开的嘴角流下来，待到吻尽时，整张脸上又是湿乎乎的一团，甚至连睫毛都带着几分水汽。

这般的交缠过后，佐助便很快又硬了起来。他搓揉自己的性器两下，让阴茎膨胀得更大些，便将鸣人按到下去，扶住茎身，将龟头对准鸣人的娇柔的穴口。方才的爱抚和刺激让血口松松地张开，他不用费多大力气就将阴茎插入了他的肛口。

这与被手指操弄的感觉完全不同，饱胀且充实。后穴分泌的液体足够湿润，佐助很快便能够抽插起来。他抚摸着鸣人早已硬起来的乳尖，看着鸣人在自己身下淫荡的模样。每一下撞击，龟头都狠狠地碾过鸣人脆弱的前列腺，他只觉得自己整个人都快被佐助操得麻木了，起先还只是轻声地呜咽着，到后来便完全不受控制地高声浪吟。鸣人整个人都滚烫而潮湿，眼眶湿润着，在佐助将微凉而浓稠的精液打在他肠壁上时一同射了出来，快感让他几乎失去了所有的意识。

待到稍清醒一些的时候，鸣人便发觉自己后穴口正一张一合着，佐助的精液还留在里面。他伸手想去抠，稍微一动那些白浊就不听使唤地往外流淌，触感使他又兴奋又羞耻。

佐助已经披了件衣服坐靠在床头，见他动了动，便抽了张纸巾。

“我帮你？”

鸣人脸又红了。他真服了宇智波佐助，平时那么人模人样，黄腔真是张口就来。

“……不用了！”鸣人伸手，把纸巾一把抢过来，开始给自己清理。

佐助对于他的反应倒是很受用，一边挑嘴角，一边看他笨拙地用纸巾粘走肛口那些白浊。他眨了几下眼，忽然想起从前那些女生们在班里评选什么学校男神的时候，鸣人路过时望见他的名字，非常不屑地哼了一句：

“嘁，什么男神嘛，本大爷才不认！”

他想起这话，便扳着吊车尾的脸玩味地问：

“不是觉得我不是男神吗，干嘛追我？”

鸣人却一脸理直气壮地回话：

“当然不一样啊！男神是男神，佐助是我喜欢的人！”

好吧。

他真是服了。

那之后木叶高中的同学再也没有看见漩涡鸣人骑着老破单车跟在宇智波佐助后头直追几条街这般鸡飞狗跳的场景，然而现在常常出现的一幕则更加让人想要发出“哦~”的起哄声。放学时分，他们总是能看见佐助骑着车，后座上坐着鸣人，两个人顺着街道前行，呼啦啦地像风一样。

真是没羞没臊的两个人。小樱看着两人扬尘而去，不由得在心中啐了一口。

——他终于追上他了。

Fin.


End file.
